Love Like Winter
by Blinded-Kit
Summary: Loki turns himself into a four year old child and Darcy takes care of him. Maybe she can make a difference. Maybe while making a difference with him, she can make a difference to someone else who is full grown?
1. Chapter 1

Own Noting.

One.

* * *

Darcy couldn't believe what had happened, she was there with the girlfriends of the Avengers, watching them on TV at the mansion. They were fighting Loki again and they were sorely losing, Darcy could feel the tension in the air. Loki could actually win this time and that scared them.

He raised his magical staff and brought it down and Darcy feared that it was a spell to screw them all. But suddenly there was a flash of light and all communications and cameras were dead. Darcy looked over to Pepper and Jane to see them in shock. They had no way of knowing if they were okay.

So they waited in silence, and in prayer as ten minutes passed, as an hour passed. They were getting anxious when another thirty minutes passed and still nothing. Darcy was biting her lip as Jane was fighting back tears, Pepper, as always was strong. "Nothing else has happened, maybe they're okay." Jane whispered.

Darcy felt her heart break, because if Jane had lost Thor, then Jane would be lost with herself. Darcy prayed to any or all gods that their friends were okay.

It was as if her prayers were answered when the door opened and the Avenger team piled into the living room, exhausted. Pepper ran to Tony and Jane stood up to go to Thor when they noticed something, or actually someone in his arms. A child. "Thor?" Jane questioned.

"It is Loki." Thor stated.

"He turned himself into a kid." Tony explained. "A four year old brat."

"You will not speak of my brother that way." Thor's voice boomed, scaring the small child.

Darcy let out a breath of relief as she stepped forward and looked at the small child and smiled. "Hi, I'm Darcy."

The small Loki stared at her. "Loki." His small voice made her giggle; it was very much different from his adult voice.

"Well Loki, I got something sweet in the kitchen, would you like some?" She asked him and he nodded. "Come here." She lifted the child from Thor's arms, everyone watching her as she settled him on her hip. "Now, let's go get you something sweet."

"I like chocolate." He told her.

"You do?" Darcy smiled down at him. "Me too! We're going to be best friends." She told him as she carried him to the kitchen.

"That didn't just happen." Tony stated. "Darcy did not just befriend a four year old Loki."

"I think you should get some rest." Pepper stated, breaking up a tension field situation before it could get worse. "Bed, all of you." She ordered.

The Avengers looked at each other, all to tired to really argue against Pepper Potts and did as they were told. Thor was the last to leave the living room; he stared into the kitchen to see Darcy eating ice cream with his now, actual baby brother. He sighed and shook his head, allowing Jane to lead him to bed.

* * *

"Explain to me Miss Lewis, why you want to go shopping for children's clothes?" Fury asked her when she sat in his office the next morning.

"We don't know how long Loki's spell on himself could last and he can not stay in the same clothes."

"He is an enemy." Fury argued. "I will not let you expense clothes for our enemy."

"He's a child." Darcy argued back. "A child who is scared and needs clothes."

"He will not be a child for long." Fury stated.

"And how long will it take for him to get back to his adult self?" She asked him. "A week? A year? Maybe he has to grow up all over again."

"It doesn't matter how long it takes, he will kill us all as soon as he is back to his old self."

"Maybe not!" She shouted. "Maybe I can make a difference if growing up the way he did made him who he is, maybe growing up in a different environment will change him." She stood up, arms crossed over her chest. "I will take full responsibility of him, let me make a difference."

Fury glared at her with his one eye and frowned. "I'll give you a trial run, one month. If I don't like where this is going then I'm sending him back with Thor."

Darcy broke out into a smile. "Thank you Sir!"

Fury shook his head. "You get the pleasure of telling Thor that you're his brother's new nanny." She was dismissed and she knew it and she raced out of the office and back to the Stark tower.

* * *

"No." Thor firmly told her. "My brother should return to Asgard, Mother and the All-Father will raise him again."

Tony snorted from the couch. They were all in the living room when Darcy arrived. "Like that worked so good the first time."

Thor turned to glare at him. "What do you mean?"

"Thor." Darcy pleaded. "You were both raised to hate Frost Giants and Loki is just that. This whole thing started because he was lied to and taught to hate himself. But what if he's not? What if he is taught to accept himself?"

Thor stared down at her, thinking on it. "I don't like it."

Darcy sighed. "I'm taking full responsibility of him, like he would be my own kid. But I have to know if you're still going to treat him differently?"

"What?" Thor stared in shock at her now. "What do you mean, I love my brother?"

"But you still hate what he is." Darcy stated in a whisper. "We all have issues, but if his own brother can't accept him, why would he?" She asked him.

"Darcy!" They heard Loki scream from her bedroom, he was awake from his nap.

Darcy looked back up at Thor. "Trust me." She pleaded as she went to go get the small boy.

"I think you should." Bruce stated, everyone looked at him confused. "She takes care of all of us, why wouldn't she be able to take care of him?"


	2. Chapter 2

Own Nothing.

Two.

* * *

Darcy woke up the next morning to a pair of green eyes looking at her. "Yes?" She asked groggily. "What do you need sweetie?"

"I have to go to the bathroom." He stated.

Darcy nodded and got up, carrying the small child to the bathroom. Though he was still young, she was potty training him. Loki wasn't one who let obstacles get in his way of learning and he was a fast learner. She helped take his night pants off and held him on the toilet seat. When he was finished they washed his hands and flushed to toilet.

Darcy turned off the bathroom lights and looked at the alarm clock. "You wanna watch cartoons sweetie?"

He looked up at her confused but he nodded anyway. He held up his hand for Darcy to take and she led him to the living room. She sat him up on the couch and she grabbed the remote. "I used to do this all the time growing up." She told him as she sat next to him. "I hated getting up early but when it came for cartoons, I was up and ready." She turned on the TV and searched for something to watch. "This is a sad day, when there's over six hundred channels and no good cartoons." She sighed.

She looked down at the raven-haired boy to see him looking up at her, studying her. "JARVIS?" Darcy called out.

"Yes Miss Lewis." The British A.I asked, scaring Loki.

"It's okay." She whispered to him as he crawled into her lap. "Can you find some classic cartoons for us to watch?"

"What do you have in mind Miss Lewis?"

Darcy thought about it before smiling. "Mighty Mouse." It only took JARVIS a few seconds to find an episode and to start playing it. Darcy and Loki watched the cartoon, episode after episode after episode.

"Mighty Mouse?" Bruce asked as he walked into the living room. Darcy looked up at him and smiled and he sat down on the couch. "Okay."

Soon one by one or two by two, the Avenger team filed out into the living room, smiling at the old cartoon and sitting down to watch it. When Jane and Thor walked into the room, Jane broke out into a laugh. "Might Mouse?"

"What is so mighty about a mouse?" Thor asked, his natural voice booming in the room.

Loki looked up at the blonde God and glared, a finger to his lips. "Shhhh!" And he turned back to the show.

Tony laughed. "You just got shhh-ed by a kid."

Darcy rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at him. "Quiet." She glared at him as Jane and Thor sat down to watch the cartoon

It was getting close to eleven in the morning before Darcy decided it was time to eat. Well Loki's stomach growling helped her make that decision as well. She moved the child to the couch and she stood up and stretched, going to make brunch. Jane and Pepper got up to help her. They finished in ten minutes and set the food on the table. "Time to eat." Darcy called out and the group of men and one boy ran into the room. Darcy grabbed a hold of Loki and set him next to her and filled his plate up.

"I don't like these." Loki pointed to the strawberries and Darcy looked up at Thor who shrugged.

"Okay." Darcy took them from his plate and put them on hers' and they started to eat. If Loki so happened to actually steal a strawberry from her plate and eat it, she chose to ignore it. When they finished eating, they quickly cleaned up and went back to the living room.

* * *

It was just Darcy in the main part of the tower, where the living room and kitchen was. Loki was a half asleep and watching cartoons and she was busy making lunch. Everyone was out; the couples were out, or on a mission. Dr. Banner was in his lab, working on something, so it was just herself and Loki.

She had wondered several times if Loki was experiencing his magical powers yet, she wasn't to sure and she wanted to know. She wanted to know if he was, being the smart kid that he was, was trying to figure out if he actually knew what he was.

She glanced in on him a few times as she finished up lunch. She made enough for everyone, just in case they decided to show up. But she figured most weren't going to be there. She glanced into the living room another time after five minutes and noticed Bruce laying on the couch, and Loki sleeping on his chest.

Darcy tried to hold back a laugh as she got her phone out; she needed to take a picture of this. She aimed the camera at the two and took a few pictures before putting her phone away. She went back to the kitchen to set the food aside so it wouldn't burn and turned the oven and stove off. She walked back into the living room and sat on the love seat opposite of Bruce and Loki and relaxed. "Is lunch ready?" She heard Bruce asked and she nodded.

"Yea, just cooling down a bit. I can make you a plate." She got up and went back into the kitchen. She made three plates, one for each of them and set them on the table. "What do you want to drink?" She asked when she went to the fridge.

Bruce walked into the kitchen holding a sleepy but awake Loki. He sat Loki in booster chair and grabbed the cups. "Milk is fine."

Darcy smiled and laughed lightly. "Helps build strong bones." She stated as she grabbed the carton, she poured a glass of milk for the three of them and put it up. They sat down at the table and began to eat. "What's the rest of the day looking like for you?" She asked him.

He sighed and took a sip of milk. "I don't know, but I want to get out of the lab, to get out."

Darcy nodded. "I was going to take Loki to the park and get out for a bit, would you like to join us?"

He looked at her confused, not used to be asked to hang out with the group and he nodded. "Sure. It should be fun."

"I think so to." Darcy smiled as Loki looked between them as he ate.


	3. Chapter 3

In this, you will notice that Loki is actually more like a four year that never had a royal upbringing. And I mention how he is different, but I just wanted it to seem like he was normal for once.

Own Nothing.

Three.

* * *

Darcy held onto Loki's hand as they walked into Central Park together, he held onto tightly because like any four year old you'll ever meet. Loki wanted to look at everything and she did mean everything. When they finally stopped an area where they could sit down and let him play, she let him lose.

She had gotten a Frisbee and a foam football to play with, she wanted Loki's new childhood to be filled with fun. "This is nice." She stated as she watched him run around the playground.

Bruce nodded, watching the small God. "He hasn't shown any of his abilities has he?"

Darcy shook her head. "No, but I'm waiting. But for now, he's just a normal kid who likes chocolate ice cream and who is a big fan of Mighty Mouse."

"Every child's dream." Bruce smiled. He looked around, everything seemed peaceful, nothing was wrong. There had been no attacks, nothing to destroy the beauty around them. "I like it when it's like this."

"What peaceful?" She asked him.

"Not destroyed." He whispered as Loki ran up to them.

"Play!" The small child ordered. "Play with me!"

Darcy laughed and grabbed the foam football. "Come on Doc, let your inner child out." She tossed him the football and stood up.

He stared down at the ball. "If I threw this, you wouldn't be able to catch it."

Darcy raised an eyebrow and laughed. "Is that a challenge?"

Loki looked up at her and mimicked her stance. "Yea! Is that?"

Bruce looked between the two of them and shook his head. "Okay, you asked for it." He stood up and walked away with the ball. "Go long."

"Come on." Darcy grabbed Loki's hand and led him a distance so they could catch the ball. She turned around to see Bruce far enough to where his could through the ball. "Ready to catch it?" She asked Loki.

Bruce tossed the football and he was right, it went far, but Loki saw and ran to where it looked like it would land and he raced and caught it. He held it in his hand and ran back to Darcy. "Good Job!" She laughed, hugging him, she kissed him on the cheek. "Okay, now we have to through it back." She explained and he nodded. She helped him stand in a way that would make it easier for him to throw the ball and moved his hand around the ball to help him more. "Okay, let it rip."

He beamed and tossed it, it wasn't a far and it didn't fly as high as when Bruce did it, but Bruce did have to run to catch it in time. "Yay!" Darcy exclaimed, hugging him. "That's my sweetie."

Bruce walked over to them and smiled. 'That was good Loki." And the child beamed up at the man.

"Excuse me." An elderly lady walked over to them. "I'm sorry, but I just wanted to say how cute of a family you three are."

Darcy and Bruce blushed, taken back at the women's words. "Thank you." Darcy managed to reply. She couldn't make eye contact with Bruce and she knew he couldn't do the same.

"And you Son is just adorable." The woman smiled at Loki.

"Thank you." Loki replied, smiling at the woman. "You're pretty to."

The woman laughed. "And so polite. There should be more parents like you two." The elderly woman gave them a bright smile and a nod before walking away.

Darcy let out an awkward cough as she grabbed their things. "Well this was fun, but I think it's time to get home."

Loki stared up sadly at her but he nodded anyway. Bruce helped Darcy grab everything, Loki holding onto each of their hands and they walked out of the park. Loki held onto their hands tightly as they made their way back to Stark Tower, Darcy and Bruce not able to look at each other or speak to each other. Once there, Bruce excused himself and went to his lab as Darcy went upstairs to the living room.

She entered and Loki ran to the couch to say hi to Pepper, his third favorite person. "Where have you guys been all afternoon?" Pepper asked Loki.

"Park, we played at the park." Loki told her with a smile.

Pepper smiled and looked up at Darcy who was still blushing. Pepper raised an eyebrow at her young friend. "Did you two have fun?"

"Bruce went with us." Darcy replied. "But yea, we had lots of fun."

* * *

Bruce had decided to hide in his lab for several days after the park incident before he decided he should come out of hiding. He walked into the kitchen to see everyone eating left overs for dinner and he sat down next to Loki and made his plate.

"We're going to the zoo tomorrow." Loki told him, before he looked at Darcy. "Can he go with us?"

Darcy looked down at the small boy and sighed. "If Dr. Banner ahs time, he is a very busy man."

Loki looked at the doctor and it seemed like he was sizing him up. "You can go to the zoo can't you?"

Bruce sighed and looked at Darcy, the first brief encounter of eye contact since the park a few days earlier. "We'll see how much I can get done tonight."

Loki seemed to accept the answer and continue to eat his dinner, all of it, because he believed Darcy when she said that he wouldn't get his chocolate ice cream if he didn't.

Thor looked between his brother, Darcy Lewis and Dr. Bruce Banner. He noticed a change between the three of them. Thor had noticed instantly that Loki was different from his own child hood; he was a happy child, a child who was attached to Darcy and loved her openly. He was very different from the Loki he grew up with in the castle of Asgard.

He wondered if Darcy was right, she could make a difference in his brother's life by giving him a different childhood then his previous one. He had considered going to Asgard to tell his parents of what has transpired, but he wanted to see how Darcy would handle when Loki's first encounter with magic happened.


	4. Chapter 4

Own Nothing.

Four.

* * *

Darcy kneeled next to Loki as she ran the bathtub. They had gotten back from the zoo and Loki had apparently eaten something that made him sick and he had puked over his clothes. So Darcy had the bath running as she stripped him of his clothes. "Hey." She poked him in the belly, causing his to look at her, then away ashamed. "It's okay, I'm not mad, no one is mad at you." She whispered calmly to him.

"I made a mess." He whispered and she briefly wondered if some traces of his royal upbringing were still there.

She smiled at him as she cupped his face with her hand. "Do you not see our room? I always make a mess." She smiled as she turned off the water. "Alright kiddo, bath time. Then some meds and water and bed." She helped him get into the tub and washed him off.

There was a knock on the door and Darcy looked up to see Bruce standing in the doorway. "Bruce!" Loki smiled up at the man as she splashed in the water.

"Hey." Bruce smiled down at him before looking at Darcy. "Hey Agent Coulson is here, he needs to speak to you."

"Well he can't wait ten minutes. "Darcy stated. "I got a sick kid I got to get clean up and give him meds and to bed."

"I can do it." Bruce replied, blushing as if he couldn't believe that he said that. "It's only a bath and change for bed."

Darcy looked up at hi, studying him before slowly nodding. "Is that okay sweetie?" She looked at Loki who was playing in the water. "I'll just be gone for a little bit, I'll be back in time to read you a story."

"I'll read." Loki stated and Darcy gave a light laugh. Loki was a smart kid and not exactly a normal one either. He learned quickly and she only had to explain the letters of the alphabet once and he got it. Every time he read a new word it was put into memory.

"Okay, you can read. Just be good for Bruce." She kissed Loki on the cheek and stood up. She looked up at Bruce. "Thank you."

"No problem." He smiled down at her. "How hard could it be?"

Darcy shook her head and walked out of the bathroom and made her way to the living room. "You wanted to see me Son of Coul?"

"Come with me Miss Lewis, we have things to discuss." Agent Coulson turned on his heel and led her out of the living and out into the hallway. "We have done some more research into you Miss Lewis."

Darcy stopped, not walking any further. "Because I volunteered to take care of Loki and not have him sent to Asgard or locked up like a lab rat, you went further into my background?"

Coulson turned of his shoulder and nodded. "Yes. That is correct. There seems to be a lot that we didn't know about you."

"Yea? Like what?" Darcy didn't move, she arms crossed over her chest.

Agent Coulson sighed, knowing she wasn't going to move. "You had given birth before."

Darcy's face drained of color and she felt tear well up in her eyes. "I was sixteen and stupid. I got pregnant. Mom and Dad wanted me to get it aborted. But I don't believe in murder. I made a mistake, I should have to find a solution that didn't end in ending someone's life."

"What did you decide?" Coulson asked.

Darcy stared at him, he knew the truth, he wanted her, and he needed her to say it out loud. "Adoption. I was going to give my baby up for adoption. But that didn't happen. When I was just entering my third trimester, my mom and I were fighting, my ex-boyfriend and I weren't together and she was upset. We were at the top of the stairs and I was angry and I wanted to just leave and get some air so I stormed downstairs and she grabbed me and I fell." Darcy looked down at the floor as tears fell. "My baby would've been a boy."

"So you took it upon yourself to raise Loki like he was your own son." Coulson stated.

Darcy looked up glaring. "If that's what it takes to let him know that he his loved, then yes, I will treat him like my son."

"Darcy!" Jane shouted as she ran down the hall. The two of them stopped talking and stared at her. "You need to come back!" Jane reached them, scared. "It's Loki, he changed into his Jötunn form." Jane didn't finish as Darcy ran back to the living apartments.

* * *

Darcy slammed the door open and pushed pass the Avengers in the living room. Thor was standing in the hallway with Bruce. "What happened?"

Bruce looked down at her sad. "I was getting him ready for bed when all of the sudden, he changed and I was taken back. I didn't expect him to change and he saw himself. He wont stop screaming and crying. I don't know what to do."

"Darcy, my brother is scared." Thor stated.

"No shit God of Thunder." Darcy muttered as she opened her door and slipped into the room. She watched the small boy; curled up on her bed she could hear him crying. "Sweetie?"

"Monster!" He shouted, flinching at his own voice. "I'm a monster." He cried harder, and Darcy's heart broke.

Darcy rushed to his side and engulfed him in a hug, holding him close with all of her life. "You are not a monster." She whispered to him. "You are not a monster." She rocked him back and forth, holding him as he continued to cry. "You're my sweetie, never a monster."

She held onto him, ignoring the calls and the concern voices from outside the room as Loki calmed down, his tears not falling as much, his body didn't shake, he wasn't screaming anymore. Darcy stated quiet, only whispering every once and away that she loved him and that he wasn't a monster. She kissed his head and held him as he slowly fell asleep in her arms.

She shifted slightly so the could lay down and she noticed that once Loki calmed down, he turned back to his normal form. Darcy sighed as she laid Loki next to her, his tiny arms wrapped around her neck as he snuggled close. "Mom." Darcy heard him whispered and she looked down at him shocked.

She just smiled and held him close and let her eyes shut and they both fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Own nothing.

Five.

* * *

Darcy was sitting in the living room with Pepper and Jane; the feeling of dread had surrounded them again. Everything was quiet, to quiet the last few days when suddenly an attack over New York. Loki was napping, so Darcy knew that there was no way that he could have done it.

They sat there and watched on the TV as the Avengers fought to protect the city from the giant beast. Darcy looked up to see Loki standing in the doorway watching the TV with earnest. "Sweetie?" Darcy asked, causing Jane and Pepper to look up.

He walked up to the TV and sat down in front of it, watching it like it was a Saturday morning cartoon. The camera panned to the Avengers, stopping at Hulk and Loki gasped. He stood up and pointed at the Green giant and looked back at Darcy. "Is that my Dad?" He asked her.

Darcy blushed as Pepper and Jane looked over to her. She didn't know what to say, she was actually lost for words. Loki seemed to take her silence as an answer as itself; though she wasn't sure which way he understood it.

The battle didn't take that long, it was over within an hour and a half and soon the Avengers were home in Stark Tower. Bruce was the last to enter, having the need to change before coming into the living room. Loki looked up at him and ran over to him, hugging his leg. "Dad." He simple stated and Darcy turned into a tomato as everyone stared at her.

"He saw you as the Hulk." Darcy stated. "He decided you were his Dad." She looked at Bruce then Thor to see how he was handling it.

Thor was staring intently at his technically baby brother, and said nothing for a few minutes. The awkward silence was made worse when Loki looked over at Darcy and stated. "Mom I'm hungry."

Darcy bit her lip and got up to make him lunch, she made him a quick ham and cheese sandwich with apples as a side. She set it on the table and let him eat as she walked back into the living room. "Thor?" She asked hesitantly.

Thor nodded his head, deciding something. "Lady Darcy and Dr. Banner would make very good parents." He smiled at her. "My brother has been very different with you, he is happy."

Darcy was taken back; she knew Thor was having a hard time adjusting with everything, "Thank you Thor." She glanced up at Bruce who was blushing. She sighed and went to check on Loki who was eating his sandwich. "How's lunch?"

He smiled and held up an apple slice for her. "Sure, why thank you." She smiled and took the slice. She bit into the slice as she heard the team laugh in the living room, Tony had said something funny to make them laugh. Bruce had walked into the kitchen and made himself a sandwich, cutting it in half and handing half to Darcy. "Thank you. I'm getting spoiled today." Darcy laughed.

Bruce blushed and he ate his part of the sandwich. They made small talk, so it wouldn't be awkward but once finished, Bruce left to go back to his lab. Darcy watch him leave before she cleaned up after Loki and they both went back to the living room.

* * *

That night, Darcy had put Loki to bed early and took some time for herself. She sat on the balcony of Stark tower, sitting in a lawn chair with a beer in her hand. She looked up at the sky, this high up you could see some stars, but there was still a lot of pollution, so she watch satellites and planes pass by.

She heard a noise and somebody sit next to her in the other chair. She glanced over and she saw Bruce there with two new beers. She glanced at her beer and chugged it and set it aside. "What makes you think this other one if for you?" He joked as he popped the tops off of both of them, handing one to her. "Cheers." They clinked the bottles together and took a sip.

"How are you?" Darcy asked.

He sighed and rubbed his face with his hand. "I don't know. I like him, he's a sweet kid. But I can't help but think.."

"He isn't the same Loki." She stated. "It's like even though he's four, he doesn't remember Asgard at all. He's just four and he loves life."

"What if I hurt him?" Bruce asked. "I'm not exactly the father type. My own Dad didn't treat me right."

"Maybe this is a second chance for all of us." She whispered as she ignored his stares. "I worry that even though Thor says he's okay, that he isn't."

"I worry about that to." Bruce agreed. "This is a different upbringing, and we have no idea if this will make a difference or not."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." Darcy replied.

Bruce stared at her, smiling before shaking his head. "Sometimes, when you're around him, I forget that you're still really young yourself. The rest of us are older, we should have kids of our own. You're the youngest and you act like a pro being a Mom."

She shrugged. "It's not work if you enjoy it." She took a swig of her beer. "I always wanted kids, I imagine myself married to a much older man who was really cool and we had a couple of kids and we were happy."

"That sounds like an easy goal." He stated as he drank his beer.

"You would think. I was interning with Jane then Thor came and now all of this. I didn't imagine myself here five years ago."

"But you don't regret it." It wasn't a question because Bruce knew the answer.

"Not one damn bit." She smiled as they drank the rest of their beers in silence.


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter has some sexual content, so be warned. It is kind of set within the next few weeks after Loki has been there. The full month trial period hasn't passed but it's getting close. So enjoy!

Own Nothing.

Six.

* * *

Darcy was lying on the plastic beach lawn chair, relaxing. Tony, Thor, Clint and Natasha were on a mission and Pepper and Jane took Loki out for the day. So she was relaxing, since Loki came under her care she hadn't had a lot of time to herself, so she was taking full advantage of it.

She lay in her light blue bikini and let the sin come through the windows. Tony had an indoor pool with windows that let enough sun in to get a tan, but not a lot so you could get cancer. She loved it here, she had decided as she let the warm sun hit her body. She had sunglasses on and was listening to her IPod, not a care in the world.

Soon a body loomed over her and she opened her eyes to see Bruce there with a beer in his hand. Darcy smiled and took off her glasses and paused her music. "Thanks." She took the beer and watched as he sat down, he was in swim trunks. "Taking a break to?"

He nodded and stretched before sipping his beer. "I've just been in the lab for so long, I needed to get out."

"I hear ya, all work and no play makes us boring." Darcy laughed as she stood up, setting her beer on the table next to her cheer. "Come on, the water is heated." She stepped into the pool, slowly allowing herself to adjust to the water. She looked up to see Bruce watching her. "Come on, I promise I wont dunk you." She smirked as he finally shook his head and set his beer down next to hers'.

"I doubt that you could Darcy." He stated as he got into the pool to. He shivered lightly from the cool water but he was fine elsewise. "So everyone is out today?"

She nodded as she swam around the pool, not really getting her hair wet, she had it up in a messy bun, but she didn't want to wash it later. "Just us and JARVIS." She swam closer to Bruce, standing in front of him. "We could do so many things and not get in trouble for it."

He laughed. "Yes, run and ransack the house, skinny dip."

She smirked and reached behind her. "You know what, that's not a bad idea." She untied her top and then slid off her bottoms, letting them float in the water. She blushed slightly and looked at him. "You in?"

He turned a deep red, nervous. "Are you sure you know what you are doing?" He asked her.

She raised an eyebrow and laughed. "Bruce, no one is here but us, so they only ones we would embarrass are each other." She swam closer to him, standing in front of him naked beneath the water. "Don't make me feel like an idiot for being so daring."

He sighed and reached down and stripped off house trunks and set them on the edge. "Happy?"

She smiled and nodded, before swimming backwards. "Now, what should we do now that we're both naked in a pool?"

"Isn't this adventurous enough?" He asked her.

She stared at him before swimming up to him, she was barely inches from him and he was suddenly very nervous. "You save the world on a weekly basis and being naked in a pool makes you nervous?"

"You make me nervous." He whispered as she scooted closer.

She bit her lip and stared at him. "I do? How?"

"You do things, things no one else would dare to do around me." He stated. "You're comfortable, at ease and I worry all the time if I'm going to hurt you."

She smiled sweetly at him and shook her head. "I don't think you would hurt me."

"I could." He whispered, looking away.

Darcy rolled her eyes and scooted even more closely, he could feel the skin of her breasts, her knees knocking against his. "I can handle myself." She whispered and he looked up. She leaned forward slowly, eyes locked with his as she kissed him. He was shocked at first, but it wasn't like he didn't know where this was coming from, he knew this would have had happened. He pulled her closer, his hands on her hips as she slightly wrapped her legs around him, he could feel her core against his erection that was forming.

She deepened the kiss, her fingers running through his hair, holding him to her. She needed this; he needed this. She pushed herself to him, wanting to feel everything about him, wanting him to really feel her, to see that she wasn't a child. She broke the kiss so they could breath and she smiled at him, before lowering her head to nip at his neck and shoulder. "Darcy." He breathed, as his hands roamed her body.

He could feel the want pouring off of her, her need as she moved against him. He could also feel the other guy, wanting to be free, the feel her as well. His eyes widened as he tried to fight against him. Darcy could get hurt. "Darcy." He breathed again, pushing her away. "We can't."

She looked up at him, confused, but the look in her eyes, he knew that he had hurt her. "I can't do this." He whispered, watching as she frowned and nodded. She pushed herself away and went for her swimsuit. She pulled on the bottoms and just took the top and went to the steps, getting out of the pool. She grabbed her towel and wrapped it around herself; she refused to look at him. She left the poolroom and went back to her room.

Bruce groaned as he grabbed his trunks, pulling them on again. He could feel his erection ache, but he didn't know what to do. He sat there for a few more minutes before getting out of the pool. He wrapped the towel around himself and at down on the lawn chair. He needed to think.

* * *

Darcy was taking a shower; she wanted to get the smell of the pool off her body, the smell of him off of her. She rubbed the body wash over her, scrubbing it into her skin, making it red. She was frustrated, both sexually and emotionally. It has been months since she had gotten any and here was Bruce, acting as the father figure to Loki, her kind of son.

It was perfect; she had always had the hugest, one-sided love crush on the Doctor. She loved listening to him talk, the way he always sounded so damn smart but never antagonizing that Tony and Jane got when they explained things. He loved it when she asked questions and he always made time for when she had a problem. So it bugged her that when she put the moves on him, finally after so long, he just shut her down.

She groaned loudly as she turned the water off. She wrapped a fresh towel around her and went to her room. She dried herself off and grabbed her underwear. She still had a full day ahead of her, she was going to go out and get fresh air and have fun. She put on a pair of dark blue underwear and bra set. She grabbed a pair of jean shorts and pulled them on when someone knocked on her door.

She sighed, knowing that it was Bruce; she opened the door and stared at him. "Yes Bruce?" She asked, standing there in her bra and shorts.

He blushed, staring at her. "You not wearing a shirt."

She rolled her eyes. "Well you already seen me naked, had a free grope and show, so I don't see how much this is different, but if it really bugs you. She grabbed the first shirt, a simple black V-neck cotton shirt and slipped it on. "There? You happy now?" She asked him. "I don't get you, I practically through myself at you, after months of actually liking you, crushing on you. Put myself out there and you shut me down. You shut me down then complain that you walked in on me getting dressed."

He stared at her, as her words sunk in. "You like me?" He asked her.

"Yea." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Even before the whole Loki thing. God, I am practically in love with your ass, God knows why because you obviously don't return..." Darcy was interrupted as Bruce rammed his lips against hers', knocking them back a bit. He pushed them into her room and kicked her door shut before he broke the kiss.

"I don't want to hurt you." He whispered, his forehead on hers'. "I worry that he would get out and hurt you."

"I trust you." She whispered, staring into his eyes. "I trust you."

He nodded as he took her lips with his, his hands sliding down her body to her shorts and he unbuttons them. They fell to the floor and they broke apart the kiss so she could take off her shirt. "Now we're almost even." She whispered smiling down at his swim trunks. "Strip."

He smirked and pulled down his trunks with all of his glory as she undid her bra as he pushed them towards the bed. They laid on top of her covers as he pulled down her underwear and the kissed his way up from her kneecap. He stopped in several places to bite and nibble, ticking her before he reached her lips. "It's been awhile for me." He breathed.

She smiled and wiggled her eyebrows. "Well it's easy."

He smirked and kissed her before she could say anything else. "Quiet youngster." He ordered as he moved down to take one of her nipples in his mouth.


	7. Chapter 7

Own Nothing.

Seven.

* * *

Darcy groaned, her whole body sore like she did something really wild and stupid the night before. She rolled over and hit something, opening her eyes; she looked at a sleeping Bruce. She blinked, as her memory came back to her form the night before. She smirked, her heart racing as she inched closer to the older man and nibbled at his shoulder. He woke up with a few blinks, looking at her. "What are you doing?" He asked her with a small smile.

She smiled and moved to straddle him. "That's a silly question, I'm doing you of course." She leaned down and kissed him. He responded to the kiss, flipping them over so she was pushed into the bed. "How do you feel?" She asked when they broke apart.

He sighed and thought about it. "Relaxed, as if for the first time, nothing matters. At peace."

Darcy wiggled her eyebrows. "So now that we know how to get you to unwind, we need to make it a habit."

He smirked and kissed her again as they started to recreate the events from the nights before. They stopped when they heard a knock on the door. "Darcy!" Jane's voice called out.

Bruce groaned and laid his head in the crook of her shoulder. "I'm kind of busy Jane!" She shouted back. "Can it wait?" She looked at Bruce. "For like ten minutes?"

"Thirty." He whispered in her ear and she smirked.

"Make that thirty minutes!" Darcy shouted as Bruce kissed his way down from her collarbone to her breast to her nipple.

Jane apparently left and they continued on and Darcy loved her friend for leaving them as Bruce rocked her world several times in the thirty-minute slot that they ended up going over anyway. When they finally finished Bruce rolled over to the other side of the bed with a satisfied sigh. "I aim to please." Darcy joked, winking at him.

"Oh you do, you do." He smiled back at her.

She sighed and sat up, getting up from bed and finding her clothes. "Might as well see what Jane wanted." She looked at him; he was watching her get dressed. "I know it isn't as fun with the clothes coming on or anything, but maybe later we can take them off again." She told him with a devilish smile.

He laughed and nodded, grabbing his swim trunks. "I should probably go shower and change myself. I'm sure everyone knows what we did in here."

She laughed and pulled on the black V-neck shirt from before and pulled her hair into a messy bun. "They're just jealous." She whispered as she kissed him. She pulled away before they got to into it. "I should probably go see what's up." She opened her door and Bruce followed after he pulled his swim trunks up, walking to his room to change.

"What's up Jane?" Darcy asked as she walked into the living room, everyone turned as stared at her. "What?"

"Hey Mom." Loki stated from the kitchen and Darcy looked confused, his voice sounded older. She walked closer to the kitchen as Loki walked out of the kitchen eating a chocolate Popsicle. Darcy's eyes widened as she stared down at him. "I had a growth spurt." He explained.

She nodded slowly and turned to Jane. "Why didn't you say anything?" she asked her friend.

"You said you were busy." Jane argued.

Darcy felt her jaw dropped. "Yes, but this is important, Loki is no longer four years old!" She looked at her son and stared. "He's like fourteen. That's ten years."

"On the bright side, congrats on getting laid." Tony stated and Darcy tensed up.

"What does he mean?" Loki asked her, looking up at her with his green eyes.

Darcy sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose and kneeled down in front of him. "We'll talk about that later oaky?" She asked him, as she stared at him. "Ten years…" She sighed. "Give or take uh?" She looked him in the eyes. "So you just grew?"

He nodded. "I wanted something in the cabinet and Aunt Pepper and Jane were busy, so I grew."

Darcy nodded as she processed this. "Did you try getting smaller by chance?" And he nodded. "Okay, so you're older…we'll need new clothes, your own room…" She let the sentence go as she thought in her head. _'My baby's all grown up'_…

"I already started to take care of everything." Pepper told Darcy. "His room is all set and I have someone bringing clothes once they get here. I also had someone buy some books for him to read and a few other things. I figured you wanted him to have some normal teenage things."

Darcy looked over at her friend and smiled. "Thank you so much."

Pepper smiled. "It not a problem, I'm just amazed that he grew so fast."

"Who grew fast?" Bruce asked as she entered the living room, his clothes changed. He looked at Darcy who moved out of his way so he could see Loki. "Oh."

"See Kid, he got laid too." Tony stated. "You can tell because he looks a hella lot more relaxed then before."

Darcy picked up a pillow and threw it at Tony before turning to Bruce. "So Loki wanted to be taller and he grew up. We're thinking he's about fourteen now."

Bruce nodded and sat down. "He'll need new clothes."

"Pepper's being a godsend and getting everything covered." Darcy explained, making Pepper blush. Darcy looked at her. "No, seriously, thank you."

Darcy sighed and looked annoyed. "I have to talk to Fury now." Everyone in the room winced and stared at her. She grabbed her cell phone from where she left it on the coffee table and dialed Coulson's number. "Coulson, it's Darcy… can you set me up a meeting with Fury?. …It's about him yes…thirty minutes? Thanks." She hung up the phone and sat on the ground. "This should be fun." She looked up at her son, watching as he finished his Popsicle and sat down next to her.

"Mom?" Loki looked at her.

"Yes Sweetie?" Darcy smiled at him.

"What does Uncle Tony mean about you getting laid?"

* * *

So on a off, note, I was realizing that Captain America isn't in any of these chapters...


	8. Chapter 8

Own Nothing.

Eight.

* * *

"How the fuck could you let this happen?" Fury asked her. "Oh, that's right, you were off fucking Dr. Banner." Darcy sat in the chair in front of him as he paced, screaming at her. She watched him, half annoyed and half amused.

"What do you want me to say?" Darcy asked. "He said he wanted to be taller, so he grew. That happened, we couldn't change that. Now because of Tony, I have to explain sex to him." She groaned. "Hate Tony sometimes."

"Join the club." Fury growled as he sat down at his chair behind his desk. He sighed and rubbed his bald forehead. "You still think that you can change him?"

"I would like more than a month to go on." Darcy stated. "This kind of changes things."

"You get another month." Fury stated, as he stared at her with his one eye. "Don't let him change again."

Darcy snorted and stood up; she grabbed her purse and left the office. She smiled at Coulson and Agent Hill before she went back to the Tower.

* * *

She smiled as she walked into Bruce's lab; he looked up and smiled at her. "How did it go?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "He was pissed." She stated as she stood next to Bruce. "He gave me another month to see if I can do anything now that he is older."

Bruce smiled and nodded. "You were doing good so far."

"Here's to hopin'." Darcy muttered as she looked at his table. "Working on something top secret?"

He laughed and shook his head. "Not really, just working on a cure."

She sighed and looked at him sadly. "Bruce, why?" She asked and he stared at her confused. "You know it'll send a message to him."

"What do you mean?"

She bit her lips and chose her words carefully. "Loki believed that he was a monster, this scary, awful thing. I don't believe he is and neither should he. But how do you think he would feel when he finds out that your trying to find a cure because his Dad thinks that of himself as a monster?"

Bruce sighed and looked down. "Look Darcy, it's great that Loki has you, he looks up to you. But I'm not…I wouldn't be a good father figure."

She stepped back and raised an eyebrow at him. "You decide to bring this up after you slept with me, or you just don't want to be bunch together with him?"

"Darcy." Bruce stood up. "No, I have feelings for you."

"Since last night? When I admitted mine for you?" She asked him. "Bruce, I get it, it's a lot to deal with. You're used to being in the jungle where all you have is a talking bear and a black leopard to keep you company. But I stepped up and took Loki as my adoptive son; he deserves a chance to be a kid, to be happy. I want him to have that and I understand if that you don't want to be apart of it."

"Darcy." Bruce reached out to grab her hand but she stepped back again. "Don't go we need to talk about this more."

"I have to talk to Loki, he actually needs me." She waved goodbye and left the room, walking passed Tony who raised an eyebrow at her.

"What's with her?" Tony asked.

Bruce sighed and sat down, hands over his face. "I just screwed up real bad Tony."

* * *

Darcy knocked on Loki's bedroom door before opening it to see him lying on his bed, books around him. "Hey sweetie." She smiled and walked in, she looked around the room, shelves of books and puzzles and posters everywhere. "Pepper did a good job."

Loki looked around and nodded. "I don't know most of the bands, but Uncle Tony said that he would get me some their music." He closed his book and looked at her. "Did you have a fight with Dad?"

Darcy felt her heart break. "Why would you think that?" She picked up the books on the bed and moved them to his desk. She sat down on the bed and looked at him. "We had a small argument, but don't worry about it."

"Am I a bad person?" Loki asked.

Darcy raised an eyebrow. "Why would you think that?"

Loki opened the book again and pointed to what he was reading, Norse mythology. "I know that I'm the same guy. Thor is my brother." Loki whispered. "But the Loki in here is mean and he does mean things to others."

Darcy sighed deeply, looking down at the book before closing it. "Thor, about a year ago was sent here because he was getting to cocky I guess." She shrugged. "Odin-your actual father- sent him here to learn a lesson. You apparently found out that you are blue." She smiled grimly when Loki turned blue and looked at his skin. "You are a Frost Giant, or at least part of one. Odin found you in a temple in the midst of battle and brought you home, raising you as his own."

Loki turned back to look like a human and looked at her. "It said that in the book."

She nodded. "Well in Asgard, you found out what you were when you're a lot older. And you got angry and tried to kill Thor." She noticed Loki's hurt face. "You tried to destroy the Frost Giant's planet too and Thor stopped you and you fell off this bridge thing into nothing. But eventually you came to Earth." She stopped to see him processing it all. "You tried to destroy Earth."

"Why?" Loki asked as tears well up in his eyes. "Why would I want to destroy you?"

She shook her head. "I don't know, maybe one day you could tell us that." She pulled him into a hug, holding him to her as he cried. "You were in a fight against the Avengers and you tried to attack them with some kind of spell. You ended up turning yourself into a four year old."

"I remember seeing you for the first time." Loki whispered through his tears. "You offered me something sweet."

Darcy rubbed his back. "I figured that we didn't know how long you would be a kid. I wanted you to grow up, to live like a kid here on Earth. To have fun and to cry when you wanted to. You grew up as a prince, and I wanted you to be a kid first."

"What was the alternative?" Loki asked as he pulled away to look at her, he wiped away his tears and stared at her. "If you didn't take me, what would have happened?"

"You would have probably been put in a lab and questioned. You were our enemy and you tried to hurt us. But I wouldn't let them." She looked down at him. "Loki, I'm not your real mom, I'm not much better than Odin or Frigga. But I wanted you to be happy, not to be in someone else's shadow."

"You told me the truth." Loki stated. "Do you really think I look like a monster?" He asked her. "Or were you just being nice?"

She sighed and kissed him on the forehead. "I believe that you are my son and you are not a monster. You're the most beautiful child I have ever seen."

"I love you mom." He hugged her, his head under her chin.

She smiled and hugged him back. "I love you to." She let him go and he looked up at her. "Anything else you want to talk about?"

"What did Uncle Tony mean when he said that you got laid?" Loki asked.

Darcy groaned and closed her eyes. "I am going to murder Tony."


	9. Chapter 9

I want to give props to anyone who caught the Jungle Book reference in the last chapter. Good job.

Own Nothing.

Nine.

* * *

Darcy and Loki walked into the living room for movie night, Darcy settled on the love couch, leaving room for Loki as he walked up to Thor. Loki stood in front of the blonde man and looked down. "I'm sorry." He stated.

"For what do you have to be sorry about?" Thor asked confused.

"I wasn't a good brother." Loki stated and everyone got quiet in the room. "I was mean and I tried to hurt you and your friends. I'm sorry."

Thor glanced at Darcy who was watching them; he turned back to Loki who was looking at him now. "There is nothing to be sorry about. You are my brother, I will always love you."

Loki nodded and sat next to Darcy as Tony went back to picking the movie, everyone was still quiet, not sure what to say or do. Darcy was smiling, proud at Loki when she looked to see Bruce walking into the room. Tony seemed to notice to because he looked up with a smirk. "So Darcy, what did Brucey say to make you mad?"

"Not now Tony." Darcy warned.

"Come on, he won't tell me and I'm his best friend." Wined Tony.

"I want to visit Asgard." Loki stated, breaking the conversation. "I want to apologize to them."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "It's not a twelve step program kid, you don't need to make amends to everyone."

"Are you sure?" Darcy asked him.

Loki nodded. "I hurt them too." He looked up at Darcy. "They're my parents to."

Darcy smiled and kissed his forehead. "We'll figure something out."

"We can go to Asgard tomorrow." Thor stated.

Darcy looked over at him. "Okay, you can go tomorrow. But I want him to come back, and if they think that they can just take him back because he is young again, I will beat the crap out of them." She warned Thor.

Thor nodded with a smile and Tony pushed play on the movie.

* * *

Darcy watched from the sidelines as Thor and Loki got ready to leave for Asgard. "You promise that you will come back?" She asked, reaching over to mess with Loki's shirt.

"Yes Mom." Loki smiled as Thor readied himself. Loki gave Darcy a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be home before you know it."

"Be safe." Darcy whispered as she watched them leave. The bright white light soared into the sky and soon they were gone. "Come home." She whispered to herself before going inside.

* * *

Thor and Loki walked through the golden halls of the castle in Asgard; the crowds of Asgardians lined both sides as they neared the throne. Thor kneeled when they reached the throne and Loki just stood there. "Father, I come home with Loki."

"I can see that. What has happened?"

"He changed himself into a child and has grown on Earth." Thor replied.

Loki took a deep breath. "I wanted to say I am sorry. For being a bad kid, a brat."

Odin raised an eyebrow. "You have come all this way, to apologize?"

Loki nodded. "Mom says that I'm not a monster and I shouldn't be mad at you because you tried to raise me and when my biological dad threw me away like trash."

"Your Mom?" Frigga asked, confused.

"Darcy Lewis, she is the mortal woman who is raising him." Thor stated. "She treats him as her own son and loves him dearly. She is a good woman."

Odin nodded. "She shall be thanked, but now that you are home, you will remain here."

Loki raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "No, I promised Mom that I would return home."

"But you are home my son." Frigga stated.

Loki shook his head again. "No, my home is with Mom, on Earth." He looked at Thor for help.

Thor stood up and looked at his father. "Loki is believed to be happier on Earth, he has become a better person because of his time there, I believe that he should remain there."

"Thank you." Loki smiled at his brother.

"Loki is just a child." Odin stated. "He is Odinson and he will remain here in Asgard."

Loki stared at him like he had grown a second head. "No."

Odin turned his one eye stared to his youngest son. "What did you say?"

"I said no. I'm not staying and I'm not Odinson. At least not anymore."

"What are you then?" Frigga asked

Loki thought about, silent for a moment before smiled. "I am Loki, Darcyson. And I am returning to Earth. Now."

She turned around and walked out of the throne room, Thor smiled at his brother before giving his parents a nod. He followed his brother back to the bifrost.

* * *

Darcy was pacing by the window, she kept looking out to see is she could see the bifrost coming down. "Where are they?"

"He'll come back." Bruce stated from behind her.

She looked at him before back outside. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting for Loki and Thor, just like you." He replied. Darcy stopped and just stared out the window as he came to stand next to her. "Darcy, we should talk."

"Okay, let's talk about how I belt out my feelings for you, you sleep with me then tell me that you don't want to be with me."

"I never said that I didn't want to be with you." Bruce argued. "I said that I didn't think I would be a good father figured. Because you are right, how can I tell Loki that he isn't a monster when I feel like I'm a monster?"

Darcy looked at him. "Why didn't you tell me? Why did you make me believe that we could had have something?"

"I tried to, but you walked out before I could." He grabbed her hand. "Darcy I like you, I can see myself being with you, the 'other guy' is at peace with you, I feel at peace with you."

She turned to face him. "Could you see us together, long term?" She asked him. "Could you see us together, as a family, even when Loki eventually gets older. Do you see us still together, God, I don't know, maybe one day married? Do you see yourself being in love with me?"

He stared at her in silence, not sure how to answer. She nodded and looked back out the window. "Darcy. I worry that I'm going to hurt you, what if the 'other guy' hurts you?"

"He didn't." She whispered. "He didn't when you had sex with me, he has never hurt me and I'm getting tired of that excuse." Her eyes widened as the bifrost finally appeared outside the window. She ran out to the two forms once the light dies down. She ran and gave Loki and bear hug, holding him close. "You're back." She whispered, kissing him on the cheek.

Loki laughed and hugged her back. "I told you I would."

"Darcy you would be proud of my brother. He stood up for himself in front of the All-father." Thor bragged.

"Oh yea, what did you do?" She asked him, looking at him.

Loki smiled. "I told him that I wasn't Loki Odinson. I was Loki Darcyson."

Darcy felt tears fall from her eyes as she hugged him again. "My last name is Lewis, but we can go with that." She laughed and he laughed along with her.


	10. Chapter 10

Here's a chapter to keep you going. Enjoy!

Own Nothing.

Ten

* * *

Darcy was taking a walk, she needed some fresh air, and everything was a lot these last few days. She let her mind shut down and she just walked, not knowing where her feet were leading her but she just let it happen.

When she finally looked up, she noticed that she was in the park her and Bruce has taken Loki when he a just a kid. She walked over to a bench and sat down. She looked at all the kids and the family playing and she smiled lightly.

"Hello again Dear." Darcy looked over to see the old woman from the last time.

"Oh hello." Darcy smiled.

"What's wrong Dear?" The old woman set next to Darcy. "Did you and your husband have a fight?"

Darcy let her smile drop. "Kind of, I don't what's wrong."

"Well I'll tell you about a time my husband and I had a spat, I was so angry at him, I don't even remember what it was about, it was so long ago." The old woman pursed her lips and Darcy listened. "He went off to fight in the war and I was terrify about rather or not he would return. I never realized how much I truly love him until then." The old woman looked at Darcy sadly. "Do you understand what I am saying?"

Darcy nodded slowly. "I think so, but what if he believes that is isn't worthy? I've cared for him for a long time, since we've met but he worries that he isn't a good father figure."

The old woman shook her head. "Men don't have that maternal instinct women get, but when their child is in danger, it's there. You should let him know that you believe in him. Your husband will act like a father when his child is threaten."

Darcy smirked as she stared at the woman. "He isn't my husband ma'am. It's complicated. But I love him and I know he has feeling for me. But it's hard."

"Love is simple, you either have it or you don't." The woman shrugged. "I've been with my husband for what seems like centuries and I fall in and out of love with him all the time."

"Why do you stay with him then?" Darcy asked

The old woman sighed. "He is my best friend first, my husband second. He does what he believes is best for our family and he works hard. Sometimes he forgets to be a good father or a good husband and just becomes a provider for the family. But family is first."

Darcy sighed. "What should I do?"

The old woman smiled. "Think of it like this Dear, if something happened to him, if you would never see him again, wouldn't you want him to know that you love him?" The old woman stood up. "That's all I can say about it."

Darcy watched as she left before being brought back to reality by her phone ringing. "Hello? Okay I'll be right there." Darcy hung up and stood up and raced back to the Tower.

* * *

Darcy ran into the living room to see Loki, Jane and Pepper sitting there in front of the TV, watching the Avengers fight a monster. "I didn't do it." Loki stated.

"Of course you didn't sweetie." Darcy hugged him, sitting next to him. They watched in silence as the Avenger fought the monster, the fight was over quickly and Darcy saw from the S.H.I.E.L.D footage that the Hulk was hurt. As he changed back into Bruce, she watched as Tony carried him off. "Pepper, where would he be taken?"

Pepper looked over at her and thought about it. "The med bay, on twelve floors down."

"Good." Darcy raced to the elevator; she hit the button and the doors closed. When they opened up again, Darcy walked onto the medical wing of the tower, she had never been there before, she never needed to be, but it was all white and very sterile. "Where is he?" She asked one of the nurses. "Bruce Banner? Where?"

"Darcy over here." Tony called out and she rushed over to them. "He's fine, a few cracked ribs and he his unconscious. He probably has a concession, but we wont know until he wakes up."

She nodded and cupped his cheek with her hand. "Please Bruce wake up." She whispered as she leaned over and kissed him on the lips. She pulled away to see his eyes opened. "Hey, you had me worry."

"Am I forgiven?" He asked in a hoarse voice.

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "Get better and you can show me how much you're really sorry."

He blushed and they could hear Tony snicker at them. "Shut up Tony." Bruce groaned as he moved to sit up. The doctors rushed over and gave him a once over.

"Here are some pain medicine to help you, but you need to stay awake for a full 24 hours." The doctor instructed.

"Don't worry Doc, I'm sure we can find something to do to keep him awake." Darcy smiled as she helped Bruce out of bed. "Come on big guy."

"You two go play naughty nurse and patient." Tony smirked as Darcy broke out into a grin. "Just don't break anything."

"No promises." Bruce stated as they walked to the elevator and pushed the button. "I am sorry Darcy." Bruce whispered after the doors closed. "I never meant to make you feel like you and Loki aren't anything to me."

She pushed him up against the wall, ignoring his winces of pain as she kissed him, her hands crawling through his hair as she deepened the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close despite the pain in his ribs. She pulled apart when the elevator stopped on the right floor. "Show me how sorry you really are." She stated as she walked out of the elevator. He smiled and followed her back to her room as they bypassed the living room.

Loki looked up at them, wanting to hug Bruce but Pepper stopped him. "Later." She whispered as she smiled at the two of them. Bruce nodded in thanks as he walked back to Darcy's room.

He closed the door and looked around for her, he heard the shower turn on and he smirked. "You need to get clean." Darcy told him as she walked out of the bathroom. She reached for the shirt the put him in and started to unbutton it, she pushed it off his shoulders and she moved to his pants. They dropped to the floor and Darcy smiled up at him. "Missed me that much eh?" She asked

He blushed and nodded. "You have no idea." He whispered as he kissed her. His hands undid her pants and pushed them down. Breaking apart Darcy pulled off her shirt and quickly unsnapped her bra, standing just in her underwear. "The water should be warm enough." He stated as he pulled them to the bathroom. Darcy pulled her underwear, stepping out of them once they hit the ground and they entered the shower.


	11. Chapter 11

this is short, but I just wanted to start getting back into it, even if it's slowly. I'm sorry about not updating sooner, i will try to get more chapters out soon, but here is this to hold you down.

thanks!

Own nothing.

* * *

Darcy woke up with a yawn, stretching as she rolled over onto another warm body. "Hey." She smiled as she kissed his cheek.

"Sleep well?" He asked.

"I did, sorry you didn't get to sleep at all." She stated.

He shrugged. "I watched you sleep, in a non-creepy time of way."

"What should we do today?" She asked, sitting up against him, his arm wrapping around her shoulders.

"I'm thinking we should go to the park with Loki; just let him be a kid." Bruce stated.

"You should have that talk with Loki." Darcy suggested.

Bruce sighed. "I should." He sat up, scooting himself off the bed to change.

"I didn't mean now." Darcy wined.

Bruce smiled and looked at her. "Okay." He flopped back onto the bed and rolled over her.

* * *

When they finally got out of bed and eventually out of the long shower, they changed clothes and walked out into the living room sometime around one in the afternoon. "I guess all of the pent up energy has to go somewhere." Clint joked. "Ow." He glared at Natasha as she hit his head.

Darcy rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch as Bruce made them some lunch. "So where's Loki?"

"He's with Tony and Steve." Clint stated. "Tony is giving them both the sex top. I wasn't invited."

"Tony is giving a sex talk?" Darcy asked, confused.

"Well, it's more of a small movie production he's been working on for weeks now." Clint replied, moving in time before Natasha could hit him again. "I hear it's supposed to be great."

"Bruce?" Darcy called out.

"I'm on it." Bruce handed her a sandwich and left to find Tony and the others.

Darcy sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "I hate Tony sometimes." She whispered.

"Join the club." Natasha stated.

* * *

It was almost two hours later before Darcy saw the four men, three of them had either shocked or curious faces and the other was beaming with laughter. "You watched the video didn't you?" Darcy asked Bruce.

''I didn't know even half of those things were even possible." Bruce stated.

Darcy snorted and shook her head, looking at Steve and Loki. "How about you guys? Learn anything?" Loki looked up at her and then away, embarrassed as Steve just looked down. Darcy let out a laugh as she hugged the three of them. "I'm sure you guys will be alright."

"I honestly don't know anymore." Steve whispered as he went to his room.

Tony laughed loudly as Steve walked away. "I think I broke him." He took a deep breath. "Or turned him into a sex addict; one of the two. I can't decide which one I want more."

"Well, as long as he's being safe and he cares for the girl, it doesn't matter." Darcy stated. She knelt in front of Loki and stared into his eyes. "I don't care that you're a God, right now you're a fourteen boy and if you even think about having sex before your twenties, you have another thing coming to you. Understand?" He nodded eyes wide. "Good." She kissed him on the cheek. "Now go get ready, we're going to the park."


End file.
